


Jack keeps me warm

by LivingInAsgard



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 13 year old Jamie, Character Death, Confessions, Forehead Kisses, Jack Angst, Kisses of warmth, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, minor blood, only kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first believer collapses, a knife dug into him. Jack tries to save 13 Year old Jamie Bennett, but he knows it is already too late. He'll stay by him, for every last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda hurt me when to write this...

The knife had dug itself deep into Jamie's abdominal, the rough blade barely slipping between two ribs. Like a rusty nail into a piece of old wood, sticky blood splattered the small edge of the knife, his pale blue shirt soaked in the liquid. His breathing was scarce, in the crisp air of the night his breath fluttered from his lips in small bursts, his chocolate brown eyes unfocused and the light fading from his eyes. His beautiful, lovely eyes.

Jack had seen Jamie fall to his knees, give a soft, hushed gasp of pain, and watched his delicate fingers touch tenderly at the knife, too weak to grasp at the blade. His hands sat in front of him, in the snow, like a pillow with small, scattered scarlet drops of blood staining the snow. Beautiful, young, 13-year old Jamie was here, bleeding out in the snow with a struck deer.

Jack tore over the earth, plunging through the trees, and grasping on the edge of his staff, flying past pine tree after pine tree. He winced as the usually kind wind whipped him in his face, making his cheeks sting. The boy barely noticed the stinging pain, his eyes filling with tears as he at last came to Jamie, gasping. 

Jack tossed his staff to the side, as Jamie looked up, slowly, his eyes distant. Jack gazed down at the wound, his hands moving swiftly, shaking. 

"My god, Jamie," He whispered, his voice snapping as tears filled his blue eyes. He carefully, quickly, pulled Jamie's shirt up, bringing a hand to his mouth with a small gasp at the pool of blood that almost poured down Jamie's stomach. Giving a small grunt, his breath growing as rapid as Jamie's, he yanked the blade out, and Jamie gave a cry of pain, an ugly, tearful cry. Jack froze as Jamie cried out, one hand wielding the blade, the other rushing to touch Jamie's cheek, Jamie's warm, lovely cheek. 

"I'm sorry." He flung the knife around, and it buried itself into the drift of snow. "I'm sorry." He repeated, using his left hand to push away the soft bangs from Jamie's face. He whispered the apology again and again, his voice a quivering mess, and he flinched when he slipped his hand away from his cheek, noticing a dab of blood on the boys pale face. Jack, horrified, looked down at the hand which was stained with Jamie's blood, and he fervently tried to clean them, brushing them up against his sleeves with a soft cry of fear. 

Jack gazed into Jamie's eyes, deep chocolate pools of distant pain. Slowly, Jamie looked up, moving his chin up slightly. His lips moved to utter Jack's name, but only a soft, coughing sound emerged. Jacks hands were like mice, swift and ungraceful, every move marked by nervous fear, as he rubbed soft snow against the exposed flesh underneath Jamie's shirt, as he carefully touched his cheeks, warmth fleeing from them, and as he briskly wiped ruddy tears from his eyes.

Jack could feel the fleeting warmth of Jamie, the boiling hot tears pouring from the quiet boys eyes. 

"Jack." He said again, this time much more clearer, his voice struggling. Jack froze, holding Jamie tenderly by the shoulders, sitting in the snow. Snowflakes drifted slowly down onto them, a murky gray sky watching over them. A faint moonbeam seemed to illuminate Jamie's brown hair. "I'm scared." Jamie said, and Jack's breath left him, forming a cloud of vapor before his pale lips. 

Jack pulled Jamie into a embrace, hugging him gently.

"I know." Jack replied, keeping his voice clear, for his sake. He kept his right hand tucked under Jamie's underarm, the other he ran slowly through Jamie's soft hair, treasuring every strand of it. "It's okay, Jamie." Jack whispered, and Jamie gave a soft whimper, and Jack did not move his head, before clearly could see below him a puddle of blood, the deep red liquid dispersed into the thin snow. 

Jamie's chin trembled, aware of what Jack was grimacing at. Jack placed his chin on Jamie's shoulder, holding him tighter now, as Jamie started to shake. From fear, pain, or just the sheer icy coldness, Jack could not tell. With devastation, he sighed into Jamie's shoulder, tasting the scent from his neck, letting it fill his nose. It smelled like a clear memory, and he remembered. The time Jamie believed. His ecstatic fit of joy when Jack made a flurry of snow in his room. 

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled, embracing Jamie more tightly than before. "I can only keep you cold." How many times those words had left his lips, how many times had Jamie lit a match in his bedroom just so Jack could stay for a minute longer before frostbite would settle in, the count was endless. Jack felt a tear run down his cheek and land on Jamie's shoulder.

"It's ok." Jamie replied, in a hoarse, soft voice. Jack cold feel the wetness of the blood against his knees, but he still held tight to his believer. "I still love you." 

Jack, feeling his heart soar and shatter in the same two seconds, took Jamie by his shoulders and kissed his cheek, feeling his heart race as he looked into Jamie's face. His lips curved, and a weak smile appeared on the teenagers face. Jamie managed to pick his hand out of the soft snow and reach for Jack's hand, resting on his shoulder. Jack swiftly took it, entwining his thin fingers with Jamie's soft, delicate fingers. 

"That was- warm." Jamie croaked, and he heard Jamie give out a small groan as he spoke. 

Jack held onto Jamie's hand, never letting go, his grip never faltering. He understood. "Then I'll keep you warm." Jack said, a clear determination in his voice.

Jack kissed every single speck on Jamie's face, his nose, his cheek, his lips, using his free hand to stroke his hair. He would keep his first believer warm, even when the last light faded from his eyes.


End file.
